


but you like me more, right?

by ariatl



Series: just for us [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based off of a prompt i saw from tumblr lmao, basically liam jealous bc reyes flirted w sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: liam's not sure how to feel after leaving tartarus for the first time





	but you like me more, right?

Liam caught her off guard as they left Tartarus, him immediately grabbing her wrist, not hard, but firmly enough to draw her attention. She allowed him to pull her towards him, chocolate eyes mixed with worry as his hand met her waist. "Hey, Sara?"  
  
Sara stared at him, slightly confused. "What's wrong?" She asked, reaching up to brush her hand along his stubbly jawline, slightly smiling when he turned his head into the touch, lips pursing. He almost looked like a kicked puppy, his expression almost sad, but mixed with hurt.  
  
"Reyes..." He started, hands darting up into his coiled hair, grabbing fistfuls as he turned and paced away from her, his body stiff, rigid, as his mind recollected what happened moments ago. Reyes all over her, a grin on his lips as he pulled out every compliment in the book, getting a blush only Liam's allowed to pull from her to dance across her face, obviously flustered. "You... Like me more than you like him. Right?" His hands dropped and lamely gestured to the air as he spoke, jittery nervousness laced in them.  
  
She scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She brought up a hand into the air, twisting it, as if trying to get a grasp on what just happened. "Hello, left field. Where is all this coming from?"  
  
He sighed, loudly, approaching her tiny figure again and looking down at her, biting his bottom lip in thought, hands hovering at her waist as if to hold her. "Sara..." He closed his eyes, hard, letting his hands fall, then sighed. "Please. Just... Answer the question."  
  
Liam took her hands in his, bringing them to his chest, his palms splayed over hers, letting her feel how very fast his heart was beating. "You like me more than Reyes, right?" He repeated, worry dancing across his features, barely concealed jealousy in his eyes.  
  
Sara tiptoed and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, a nervous smile dancing across her lips. "Always, no hesitation. I don't even like him, Liam." She giggled, airy and sweet in disbelief, then guided his face down into a proper kiss, him melting into her with a groan, though from relief, joy, or possibly both, unknown.  
  
"Thank God." He laughed, his entire being melting with relief, giving him purchase to break away just enough to grab under her thighs. He hoisted her up, gently propping her against the metal railing outside the club so she was at his height, hand braced against her low back for support, then pulled her in for another kiss, this one more heated than before, their teeth lightly hitting from the force.  
  
Their armor painfully pushed and jutted against eachothers, but neither seemed to notice as her arms wrapped around his neck, the ghost of a sigh leaving her between kisses. "You're ridiculously cute when you're jealous, you know." She murmured against his lips, grinning into them when he laughed, hard, crushing her against him into more heated kisses.  
  
"Shush." He managed between, kisses still racked with laughter, his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way.


End file.
